Momma's Boy
by ThatGuyWhoWritesStories
Summary: Set after Furious 7. It's Roman's birthday, and the gang gets his mom to visit. Are they ready to meet Wanda Pearce? if you thought Roman was crazy, you haven't seen anything yet! OC is Roman's mom.
1. Chapter 1

_Momma's Boy_

_a Fast and Furious fanfiction_

_Sypnosis: Set after Furious 7. It's Roman's birthday, and the gang gets his mom to visit. Are they ready to meet Wanda Pearce? if you thought Roman was crazy, you haven't seen anything yet!_

_Chapter One: Momma Pearce_

It was about 7:30 in the evening. The entire family was sitting in the Toretto's backyard; Dom, Letty, Tej, Roman, and Ramsey. They all had their heads bowed in prayer.

"Lord God in Heaven, we'd like to thank you for keeping Dom alive with us. Thank you for our house getting prepared. Thank you for keeping Brian and Mia safe over in the Dominican Republic. Thank you for Roman's birthday-" Letty prayed. At the mention of Roman's birthday, she glanced at Roman and smirked. "-and thank you for our life essentials: food, water, shelter, family, and cars. Amen!"

"Amen." said everyone in unison.

Roman sat at one end of the table, taking a bite of his steak. "So, uh, where's my present? Not that I want one or anything..." he said, with a mouthful of steak.

Tej and Ramsey exchanged smirks. "She's on her way, Rome," Dom said, taking a sip of his beer.

"She?" Roman said, an eyebrow raised. His blank expression turned into laughter. "You got me one of those strippers, didn't you? You shouldn't have. It might make Letty and Ramsey uncomfortable." He said, glancing at the two woman, as he continued eating.

Tej laughed out loud, shaking his head. "Let's just say that there ain't nothing like family."

"Suki's flying in?" Roman asked. "Tej, you know that you guys have some history..."

Ramsey raised an eyebrow, glancing at Tej. "Roman, Suki is not flying in." Tej stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, then what the hell did y'all get me?"

Suddenly, a taxi pulled up in front of the Toretto home. A middle-aged woman exited the back. "Thanks honey," she called to the taxi driver.

Roman's angered, confused face turned to a smile. "Momma?" He said hopefully, turning around.

Wanda Pearce stood by Roman's white Bugatti Veyron, parked in the driveway. "Roman Pearce, is this your car?"

Roman shook his head as he ran toward his mother, embracing her.

"The last time I saw you, you were driving a '98 Eagle Talon!" His mom cried, kissing her son on the forehead.

Tej snorted. "Isn't that the knockoff version of a Mistubishi Eclipse?" He snickered.

"Tej Parker!" Ramsey elbowed him. "Stop that!"

Roman laughed, glancing over at his friends. "It was," he snorted. "Momma, come with me. There's some people I'd like you to meet."

Roman guided his mother to the table, letting her sit in his head. He smiled. "Momma, this is my family; Tej, Ramsey, Letty, and Dom," he said, pointing to each person as he named them.

Roman's mother greeted all of them. "Roman, can't you stay in one spot? Barstow, Vegas, Rio, London, L.A., Abu Dhabi... I can't keep track!"

Roman laughed. "Sorry, Momma."

Dom smirked. "You kept in touch with your mother? Impressive." He remarked seriously.

Roman nodded. "And what about your mother, boy?" Roman's mom asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dom just laughed. "My mom walked out on my dad when I was nine. Haven't seen her since."

Roman's mom smacked her teeth. "I would never let someone leave their baby like that. With all due respect, sir, I would've smacked your momma silly."

The entire table burst out laughing.

"You thought I was crazy? You ain't seen nothing yet!" Roman chuckled.

"Now, can I eat?" Roman's mom asked. "I'm hungry." She added, similar to how Roman said _hungry._

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Momma's Boy! Just to fill you guys in, my story "Brothers Forever" is canon. I'm going to make my own little Fast and Furious timeline, huh? Lol. Also, Ramsey and Tej are a couple following Furious 7, so that's why Tej gets all nervous at the mention of Suki. Next chapter will have some more Roman and Momma Pearce craziness, apperances by Brian and Mia, and roasting!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Momma's Boy_

_a Fast and Furious fanfiction_

_Chapter Two: Celebrate!_

The crew had just finished singing Happy Birthday for Roman. They all sat in the living room as Roman's mother cut the cake into pieces.

"You know something, Rome?" Dom asked, sipping his beer. "I think your forehead's getting bigger, now that you're older."

Roman laughed. His mother walked into the living room, handing everyone a slice. When she got to Dom, she rolled her eyes. "Mr. Toretto, you think my son has a big forehead?"

Dom nodded, a smirk on his face.

Roman's mother replied, "Well, at least my son doesn't have the body of a man on steroids, and the head of a potato."

The whole room fell silent. Dom just laughed. "Nice one, Mrs. Pearce!"

Everyone else began to laugh. Mrs. Pearce sat with Roman as the gang began to watch an old rerun of _Full House._ Suddenly, Roman's phone rang; it was Brian, requesting to FaceTime.

"Well, I'll be dammed." Roman said, pausing the show and answering the phone.

"Pearce!" Brian's familiar voice put a smile on Roman's face. "Happe Birthday, man."

Roman replied, "Thanks, Brian."

Roman's mom snatched the phone out of Roman's hands. "Momma!"

Roman's mom saw Brian, and squealed with joy. "Brian O'Connor! Such a pleasure to see you again, darling!"

Brian laughed, surprised. "Mrs. Pearce! It's great to see you!"

Roman's mom began to drone on about young Brian and Roman. "I remember making you guys peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches when you were seven! I remember me and your mother carpooling you guys to school. I remember prom-"

Roman cut her off, snatching his phone back. "We don't need to talk about prom. Not with you."

Brian laughed harder. "Mrs. Pearce, there's somebody I'd like you to meet. This is my wife, Mia, and Dom's sister."

Mrs. Pearce began looking at Dom, and Brian, back to Dom, back to Brian, and finally to Roman. "Brian knows these people?"

Roman nodded. "Brian's how I met them all. I met Tej in Miami, then Dom, Letty, and Mia in Rio, and Ramsey on some dock."

Ramsey laughed, her head on Tej's shoulder.

Mia finally showed up on the screen. "Happy Birthday, Roman!"

Roman smiled. "Thanks, Mia."

Roman's mom took the phone again. "Momma, quit it!" Roman complained.

"So, your Brian's wife?" Roman's mom questioned.

Mia laughed. "Yes, ma'am, it's great to meet Roman's mother! I'm Dom's sister."

Dom looked down at the phone, then at Roman's mother. "We've met."

For once, Roman's mom laughed.

"We miss you, brother," Dom called to Brian.

Brian smiled. "We miss you too, Dom. Hope to come down to L.A. soon!"

Mia said to Brian, "I've gotta put Jack and Angela down for bed."

Brian nodded. Roman snatched the phone again, causing his mom to hit him in the head. "Roman Pearce!

"Ow!" Roman winced. "Brian, let me see the new little O'Connor!"

Everyone swarmed the phone. Brian showed the camera on Mia holding Angela O'Connor, their daughter, rocking her back and forth. "She's adorable," Brian said.

"Ain't she?" Letty said, smiling.

Tej shook his head. "Two beautiful kids, Brian."

Brian laughed. "Thanks, Tej. Can't wait to see you guys soon. Love you all!"

"Love you," everyone said as Roman hung up.

Roman's mom was crying. "They grow up so fast."

"Momma, that's not even your child," Roman argued.

"It still seems like it," Roman's mom argued.

_Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the second chapter! It may be a bit short, but I couldn't really think of anything else for this chapter. Next chapter, Roman gets the shocking news that his mom is staying for two more days. After that, Hobbs shows up, and the crew gets Momma Pearce to go to Race Wars! Hector will surely show up! Make sure you read this chapter and the next!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Momma's Boy_

_a Fast and Furious fanfiction_

_Chapter Three: Sticking Around_

It was about 8:30 AM the next morning. Mrs. Pearce was in the kitchen, cooking Roman and all his friends the breakfast of champions; pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Ramsey had asked repetively. "Letty and I would love to help you."

Letty didn't seem to agree with Ramsey. "I'm not that kind of girl," she would mumble, sipping her coffee, making Dom laugh each time.

But Mrs. Pearce never agreeed to Ramsey's help. "Sorry, girl. I don't take hand-outs. I used to feed Roman, his father, his two younger sisters, his older brother, his grandparents, and more importantly, myself."

Roman nodded. "We were a big family."

Tej rolled his eyes. "You think?"

After breakfast, Mrs. Pearce cleaned the whole table alone.

"Are you sure you don't nee-" Ramsey began.

Mrs. Pearce lay a finger over Ramsey's lips. "Don't start this again, girl."

Roman laughed. "So Momma, when do you think you're gonna be heading out and back to Barstow?"

"I moved to Baltimore, remember?" Mrs. Pearce shook her head, brewing another pot of coffee. "And I'm staying for about two more days."

Roman faked a smile. "Great, Momma!"

She nodded and continued to clean. Dom was about to go get showered when Roman grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him outside, toward the shed.

"Roman, what the hell are yo-"

"What?" Roman practically screamed, then lowered his voice. "Why is my mom still here? I thought she was staying for one day."

Dom shook his head. "That was only one day. She's staying for three in total. Today's her second. Tomorrow's her third, a-"

Roman shook his head. "I know how it works. But why more than one day?"

"Aren't you happy to spend time with your mom?"

Roman didn't say anything.

"I would've killed to see my mom again," Dom said.

Roman still said nothing.

"When I was nine years old, my mom bailed on me, Mia, and my dad. She left behind one thing I could remember her by; her car. A 1970 Chevorlet Chevelle SS. Red with black stripes across the hood, top, and rear of the car. She left it at the old impound lot, where she used to work. She told me it was there, if I ever needed it. So I could always have a piece of her with me. I never saw her again."

Roman looked at Dom, then soon looked away.

"Be grateful that your mother is still here with you, Rome." Dom said. "It won't last long."

Roman sighed. "Your right, Dom. I guess I can last a few extra days."

Dom nodded. "You better."

A few hours later, the whole crew was driving through the desert.

"Roman, where are you taking me?" Roman's mom demanded, in the passenger seat of his Bugatti.

"Relax, Momma, we're going to a race."

"Race?" She shrieked.

Roman picked up his phone to answer a phone call from Luke Hobbs. "Hello?"

"Hey, Five Head," Hobbs said. "Wishing you a late birthday."

"Hey, thanks Baby Oil," Roman replied, laughing. "Why the hell didn't you call yesterday?"

"Got busy at my daughter's dance recital," Hobbs said.

"The Hulk watching a bunch of ten year olds in tights? Damn."

Hobbs laughed. "Have a good one, Pearce."

"See you around, Hobbs."

Roman hung up. His mom began asking a bunch of questions. _What does Baby Oil mean? Who's the Hulk? Why are you talking on the phone while driving? How did you get this car? Can you slow down a bit? Where are you taking me?_

Finally, the crew arrived to Race Wars. It was exactly how they had last seen it.

Hector caught sight of Dom and Letty inside the Plymouth Cuda. "Dom!"

"Hector." Dom greeted his old friend.

"Sup, Letty," Hector said. "Don't punch me this time..."

Letty laughed. "Sorry Hector, there was a mishap."

"No doubt." Hector turned his attention to Ramsey, Tej, Roman, and Mrs. Pearce. "Damn Dom, looks like you traded in Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Brian for some new parts."

Dom laughed. "Jesse and Vince are dead. Brian's in Rio, and I have no clue where Leon is."

Hector shrugged. "I heard Leon was in Atlanta, but I dunno." He looked at Roman's Bugatti. "Nice set of wheels, homie! The name's Hector."

"Roman." The two shook hands.

"So, you gonna be racing today?"

Roman nodded.

"Well, let's get it rolling, then!" Hector shouted.

Roman rolled up to the starting line. He glanced at his opponent; a man in an McLaren P1.

"Nice car, homie," Roman called.

The opponent glanced at Roman. "Get ready to lose, you hear?" He replied.

Roman looked away, rolling his eyes.

_Not with my momma watching._

"Ready, set, go!" The girl in the middle yelled, causing the two cars to lurch forward. The whole crowd screamed.

Roman shifed into second gear. "I got this."

His opponent pressed his Nos button, flying forward. "Yeah! Eat Nos, faggot!"

Roman shook his head. "Too soon."

Roman pressed his Nos button, zooming forward and past his opponent, flying through the finish line. The whole crowd cheered, swarming the Bugatti.

"Roman Pearce, you've gotten so much better since you left Barstow!" Roman's mother cried, rushing to him and embracing him.

Roman laughed. "Thank you, Momma. Now let's go, we got stuff to do!"

_Author's Note: Hey everybody! Hope you liked Chapter Three! It was very fun to write. The reason why I explained what happened to Dom's mother is because I plan to write a Fast and Furious prequel featuring young versions of Dom, Letty, Mia, Vince, Johnny Tran, etc. I also plan to write a Luke Hobbs story, and various others, but I'm gonna wait until this story is completed. Next chapter will have some drinking, a drunken fight between Roman and Tej, and Roman's mom street racing? You've gotta make sure you read Chapter Four!_


End file.
